It is well known to use hand tools having a smooth, pointed spike to pick up penetrable objects. Such tools generally include an elongated handle with a smooth spike extending from one end. The spike is driven through an object, such as penetrable litter, leaves, and the like. The tool is then lifted to retrieve the pierced item, and deposit it in a collection bin, or the like.
One of the difficulties with such a tool is that items tend to fall off the spike before they can be retrieved or deposited. This occurs particularly with heavy items, or with frangible items such as dried leaves, especially when a number of them are pierced prior to retrieval or deposit. For example, when such a tool is used by a clean-up crew to pick up automobile tires, the weight of the tire, together with the weight of any water in it, makes effective retrieval with such a tool impossible.
It is also well known to use magnetic or adhesive devices to retrieve or pick up impenetrable objects. Where hand-held tools are concerned, these are limited to light duty use, and cannot be generally used for multiple item pick-up or for picking up heavy items like old automobile tires, or a multiplicity of items, like leaves, paper or litter, before unloading the tool.
Despite these prior devices, there exists a continuing need for a pick-up or retrieval tool useful to older or handicapped persons who may have difficulty in bending, stooping or reaching to pick up items out of reach, or which are on a difficult surface such as the ground, a carpet or a hard smooth surface.
There is also a need for a tool which can be easily used to pick up items not swept up by a vacuum cleaner, such as paper clips or staples lying in or on a previously vacuumed carpet.
Accordingly, it is one objective of this invention to provide a compact tool for the aged and handicapped for retrieving objects of unlimited types from any surface.
Another objective of this invention has been to provide an improved litter pick tool for litter crews and others for picking up litter from any surface.
Another objective of this invention has been to provide a tool capable of piercing, dragging and lifting heavy items such as water-filled automotive tires.
Another objective of this invention has been to provide a low cost, multiple-use retrieval tool for handling penetrable and impenetrable objects on any surface.
Yet another objective of the invention has been to provide a tool capable for retrieving small items from carpeting containing only occasional litter to thereby avoid overall vacuuming which is otherwise unneeded, thereby conserving energy.
To these ends, a preferred embodiment of the invention comprises an elongated handle with a spike extending from one end wherein the spike has an irregular surface such as threads, grooves, flanges or the like. This irregular surface spike is used to retrieve penetrable items such as paper, leaves, automobile tires and the like from penetrable surfaces. The irregular spike surface acts to retain pierced objects on the spike until positively ejected therefrom. The surface is also capable of retaining heavier items, such as automobile tires, until forcibly rejected.
A spike cover is provided to serve as a protective shield to prevent injury when the tool is not in use. In addition, the cover functions as an adaptor used in converting the tool to an adhesive retrieval tool.
More specifically, an adhesive dispensing cartridge containing an adhesive material is press-fitted over the adaptor. The cartridge cover can be pulled off, exposing an adhesive face. This face can be pressed against any number of objects lying on any type of surface to adhere the objects and pick them up.
Many objects can be so retrieved before the adhesive material loses its tackiness due to dust or other contaminations on the object or surfaces exposed to the adhesive. When contamination does occur, pinching or shallow kneading of the adhesive surface will revitalize its tacky nature. After repeated cycles, the adhesive is slightly advanced from the cartridge and a forward surface sliced off, exposing a virgin adhesive face.
Preferably, the adhesive material is pliable enough to conform to irregular surfaces of objects such as scissors and pocket knives, for example. This feature is particularly advantageous for the infirm, handicapped, bed-ridden or wheelchair bound population.
Accordingly, in a preferred embodiment, the invention contemplates an improved pick-up tool having a threaded spike to enhance its lifting and pick-up capabilities and a multiple function glue or adhesive adaptor for use in picking up impenetrable items from any surface or penetrable or impenetrable items from non-penetrable surfaces.